<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calm Before the Storm by ariddletobesolved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818080">The Calm Before the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved'>ariddletobesolved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tennis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From chapter thirteen of an abandoned project. Elsa is about to face her first round tournament. She is worried that she might not be able to defend her title and put too much pressure on herself. Jack, being the perfect boyfriend he is, shows his support and comforts her. Also, there's a sort-of charade game.</p><p>Jelsa in Tennis AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before we get to the story, I'd like to brief you with some information regarding this writing. Last year, I came up with an AU where all of these characters are professional tennis players on tour. As you can see, I am a tennis fan, and this idea came to me once upon a time when I was watching ATP Finals. Hold To Love is the name of the project, although if you search through my profile, you will see a story with the same name (but not quite). That story and this one are of two different plots with similarities. The project itself, though I've already written most of the plot, is abandoned. But I may or may not post some pieces from this AU in the future, who knows?</p><p>I do hope you will enjoy this piece. I wrote this shortly after I submitted my thesis, so the plot may be a little stiff. Also, the game of charade in this one is modified. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'These youngsters, I swear to God!' Anna said dramatically, putting down her glass with a thud. She then pointed towards the redhead sitting across from her. 'And that includes your little brothers, Merida.'</p><p>'Aye, but no need to point at me, lass!' Merida rolled her eyes. 'Those dickheads are only my brothers by blood. A dinny like them either.'</p><p>Rapunzel sipped on her own wine, trying to mask her own snickers. She watched her friends banter in amusement. The four of them: Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Elsa were currently having dinner down the hotel restaurant. It was a part of the hospitality the hotel offered the sisters, and Anna decided to invite their two dear friends over, thinking that perhaps a girls' night could somehow cheer her sister up.</p><p>'Oh please, I heard they also vandalised the locker room. And we know who else had done it during a Junior tournament in Basel years ago.' Anna added, smiling mischievously.</p><p>Merida blushed, her face was turning as red as her hair. 'Well, it wasn't entirely my idea, right Elsa?' She turned to the woman sitting beside her, who seemed to get lost in her own world.</p><p>As the puddings were served, and the conversation had somehow shifted to Merida's little brothers' shenanigans during the tournament's qualifying days, Anna still hadn't gotten the reaction she wanted from her sister. She then called, 'Hello, earth to Elsa?' Anna snapped her fingers in front of her sister's face.</p><p>'Sorry, what?' Elsa looked up from her half eaten molten lava cake.</p><p>Rapunzel looked at her friend with concern. 'Are you alright?'</p><p>'Definitely not!' Merida replied, she then nudged her side. 'What is it, lass?'</p><p>Elsa shook her head. 'Nothing. I don't know.'</p><p>'I'm not buying it.' Anna said, folding her arms across her chest. She had had enough of the cold shoulder and 'I don't know' her sister had been offering. 'If it's about the tournament, for goodness' sake, Elsa. Let it go. At least for tonight.'</p><p>The platinum haired let out a sigh. 'I'm so sorry. It's just, it's hard not to think about it.'</p><p>'That's why you need us!' Merida chirped in. 'You will be fine, Elsa. You are a great player, and I'm sure you'll be just fine. Who are you up against tomorrow, by the way?'</p><p>Elsa shrugged, 'Some qualifier, I've never heard of her before.'</p><p>'You'll be fine.' Rapunzel smiled.</p><p>And that was enough to boost Elsa's confidence. 'Thank you.'</p><p>'Who are you up against first, Rapunzel?' Asked Anna. 'I'm playing Moana, and she is leading the head to head 3-1. We all know how it will end.' Anna added, shrugging her shoulders casually.</p><p>'Don't say that, Anna.' Elsa commented.</p><p>'What? I'm telling the truth.' The strawberry blonde haired sister raised an eyebrow. 'Besides, I'm more positive with the doubles results, right Punzie?'</p><p>Rapunzel half smiling. 'I'm playing Aurora.' She then added, 'And yes, Anna, I love how the doubles draw is on our sides.'</p><p>Merida rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, yeah.'</p><p>Elsa couldn't help but smiled. 'And you, Merida? What do you think about your first opponent?'</p><p>'Ariel? Meh, she is fine.' The redhead shrugged, before sipping on her red wine. 'I heard she is distracted by her ongoing relationship.'</p><p>Anna's blue eyes widened. 'I heard that too!'</p><p>'She is dating Eric, right?' Rapunzel asked, and it was confirmed by Anna's nod. 'I don't blame her, though. Eric is good looking.'</p><p>From beside her, Anna gasped dramatically. 'Wait until Eugene heard about this!' She teased.</p><p>'What? I'm telling the truth, right Elsa?' Rapunzel said in defence.</p><p>'Me?' Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, he is cute. But not for me.'</p><p>'He wrote you a love letter, though.' Merida stated, before snickering. 'But Jack was already walking straight into her heart so he didn't really stand a chance.'</p><p>Elsa blushed, before dismissing the topic. 'Can we please talk about something else?'</p><p>'Hmm,' Anna thought for a while. 'What about you, Merida? Who do you find attractive among all these tennis lads?'</p><p>The redhead shrugged. 'No one.'</p><p>But Elsa smiled, 'Really?' The blonde then added, 'So you don't mind if we're going to play match making?'</p><p>Anna bit back her smile. She loved the playful side of her sister, and was glad that finally <em>that</em> Elsa was back.</p><p>'Oh, who do you have in mind, Elsa?' Rapunzel was excited, rubbing both of her palms together.</p><p>'Macintosh?'</p><p>The redhead groaned. 'Not him. I swear to God, he is the most annoying and selfish person on earth. Great doubles partner, but not my cup of tea.'</p><p>'No, no, no!' Anna interjected. 'He is too skinny! Gaston?'</p><p>'Ew!' Rapunzel cringed. 'I'm not letting my best friend dating that arsehole.'</p><p>Merida only rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, I am loving my freedom so much, I'm not going to give it up for a man!'</p><p>'Funny, that's what Elsa said, until she met Jack.'</p><p>'Anna!' The blonde sister warned.</p><p>'What?' Anna replied innocently.</p><p>'Hiccup Haddock.'</p><p>All eyes were on the green eyed tennis player, two pairs were excited while the other one was alert. And on that very moment, the Scottish lass was exposed.</p><p>'Aha! I knew it!' The golden haired woman exclaimed. 'That's why you were so eager to go to Austria versus Denmark's match! Here I thought you were excited to watch me play.' She added with a playful pout.</p><p>'It wasn't that!' Merida tried to defend herself.</p><p>'Who thought that this Merida would fancy a soft boy like Hiccup?' Anna teased, pointing her finger at her friend.</p><p>'Anna.' Elsa tried to refrain her sister from pressuring the redhead any further, knowing perfectly how uncomfortable and embarrassing it could be. She then turned to the redhead. 'What are you going to do about it?'</p><p>'Nothing.' Merida took a sip of her wine. 'He is in a relationship.'</p><p>Laying a hand on her shoulder, Elsa tried to comfort her. 'It's okay, Merida.' She repeated, 'It's okay.'</p><p>Rapunzel and Anna shared a knowing glance, before the latter cleared her throat. 'Okay, so, it's eight. I think we should go upstairs. I don't really trust those guys in organising a family charade.'</p><p>Elsa let out a laugh. 'Well said, Anna. They could've written something like changing of the season or something else that can't be shown by gesture. I'd hate that.'</p><p>Moments later, the four leaved the hotel restaurant and made their ways towards the suite Elsa shared with Jack. An excited bark was all that greeted them, followed by some cheers from the other two men.</p><p>'Hello, love.' Jack pecked his girlfriend's lips, before pulling her in for a quick hug.</p><p>'Ugh, come on lovebirds! Save some love for later.' Merida rolled her eyes, before sitting down on the sofa, pulling Olaf onto her lap.</p><p>Anna smiled, before taking a seat beside the redhead. 'I know right!'</p><p>'You're just jealous.' Elsa poked her tongue at her sister before she was pulled down onto her boyfriend's lap.</p><p>Eugene and Rapunzel stood before the four and shared a look. The former then pulled out his phone and a stack of paper and put them down on the coffee table. He cleared his throat and the room fell silent almost immediately.</p><p>'Okay, so we're going to be divided into two groups. Each groups would send a member to act out while the rest would guess the word or phrases written in the paper. Elsa, Jack, and Merida, you're in one group. While Anna, you're joining me and Rapunzel.'</p><p>'What?' The redhead was about to protest, but she saw no point in arguing. So she got along with it and moved to the other end of the sofa, to sit beside the cuddling lovebirds.</p><p>'Who's up first?' Elsa asked.</p><p>'I am!' Jack replied, making Elsa moved from his lap.</p><p>The silver haired lad took a piece of paper, read the words, and threw the paper away with a sass. 'This is so easy.'</p><p>'Okay, Jack, you have a minute.' Rapunzel set the timer on her boyfriend's phone. 'Go!'</p><p>Jack began to take his position as if he was about to serve, then he turned around, bouncing an imaginary ball with his right hand while holding an imaginary racket on his left hand. Dramatically, he wiped his forehead, before narrowing his eyes.</p><p>Anna let out a snicker, while Merida blinked in confusion. The redhead tilted her head to the side.</p><p>'Wait, can I make noises?' He asked, right before he served.</p><p>By now, a smile was tugging on Elsa's lips. Deep down, she knew who he was trying to mimic.</p><p>Rapunzel hesitated for a moment, before replying, 'Fine.'</p><p>So Jack did the serve while making a loud high pitched grunt, causing Anna to roll her head back in laughter. That grunt, it was quite similar to the original, and she couldn't really help herself.</p><p>'Wait, who?' Merida raised an eyebrow. 'Is it Elsa?'</p><p>'It's me.' The blonde confirmed. 'Not bad, Jackson.'</p><p>'To be honest, it was super easy.' Jack walked back to his girlfriend and pecked her lips.</p><p>'Who even came up with that idea?' Rapunzel widened her green eyes, then motioning towards Anna to go first.</p><p>'Jack, of course.' Eugene replied with a smile. 'He is whipped, I'm telling you.'</p><p>'I am not!' The American denied, before pulling his girlfriend closer to him.</p><p>Elsa let out a laugh, then snuggled closer. The gesture earned her an eye roll from her single team mate.</p><p>'As if this is a new information.' The golden haired smirked. 'Okay, Anna, go!'</p><p>'Well, this is crazy.' Anna said, before making a gesture as if she was pushing something with both of her hands.</p><p>'A shopping cart?' Rapunzel guessed.</p><p>'You being so pushy?' It was Eugene.</p><p>Anna pouted at the comment, causing her older sister to giggle. She then pushed down with her right fist, before widening both her arms. Her mouth was shaped like 'o'.</p><p>'Singing?'</p><p>'<em>Nein</em>.' Replied Anna. She kept replaying the gesture, until eventually Eugene's timer went off. She groaned, 'Opening a door.'</p><p>'Ah!' Rapunzel let out. 'I was about to guess it right.'</p><p>'Boo! It's one against zero.' Merida smirked, the getting on her feet. The redhead was now reading the piece of paper, and smiled. 'I got this.'</p><p>'Go, Merida!'</p><p>She opened her mouth, one hand was slowly raised above. But Elsa tilted her head when Merida began to point at her, then Anna, then Rapunzel and Eugene. The redhead then repeated the first gestured, and was now on her tiptoes.</p><p>'Dancing?' Elsa asked.</p><p>'Performing!' Jack guessed.</p><p>And Olaf, which was now nestling on Elsa's lap, barked excitedly.</p><p>'Almost, but no.' Merida shook her head, before repeating the gesture.</p><p>'Uh, singing?' Elsa sounded unsure, but she knew she guessed it right by the time she saw Merida punched the air.</p><p>Rapunzel laughed. 'Oh, Merida, I thought you were doing a ballet. I mean, we are definitely not on our tiptoes when we sing.'</p><p>'Whatever, lass. I'm in the winning team.' The redhead made her way back towards her seat, not before she had a glare directed at her from Anna's spot.</p><p>It was Eugene's turn, and the man was pretending to hit the ground with some imaginary stuff, repeatedly.</p><p>'Jack!' Anna exclaimed. 'Is it Jack throwing a tantrum in the middle of the match? Because it looks like it!'</p><p>'Hey!' The silver haired man protested. 'It's definitely not me.'</p><p>'Aster Bunnymund?' It was Rapunzel.</p><p>'It's none of the players.'</p><p>And it drove the two doubles partners even more confused.</p><p>'A tantrum?'</p><p>'Racket abuse?'</p><p>After Anna guessed, Olaf barked. Then the timer went off.</p><p>'Code violation.' Eugene said, unhappy with the loss.</p><p>'I wonder who wrote those.' Anna narrowed her eyes, before turning to face her sister's boyfriend who had an innocent look on his face.</p><p>'What?'</p><p>The strawberry blonde sister scoffed. 'Nothing.'</p><p>'Elsa, you're up the last one.' Merida said.</p><p>Elsa made her way to the papers and took one piece. She read for a moment, before smiling. She gestured at her surroundings, then pointing up to the ceiling, and ended it with a small shrug and a sheepish smile.</p><p>'Melbourne?' Merida guessed.</p><p>'Australian Open!'</p><p>Elsa repeated the gesture. She knew she was bad at this game, but at least she tried. When she looked at her sister, she saw her devilish smile and rolled her eyes.</p><p>'Babe, you have to be more specific.'</p><p>'I'm trying!'</p><p>Then the timer went off, followed by Anna and Rapunzel's squeal.</p><p>'I know what it is.' The younger sister said. 'It's about the weather isn't it? Something sunny, Australia, hot, is it hot summer?'</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'Just summer.'</p><p>'Aha! We got one point!' The doubles partners were high fiving each other.</p><p>Rapunzel was taking the last turn. She began to make some gestures in the air using both of her hands. It was something as if she was playing with an imaginary fire.</p><p>'Air!' Anna squealed. 'Or fire! Fire power?'</p><p>But the golden haired shook her head. She began to point towards the ceiling, or the lamp hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>'The lamp?' Eugene guessed, unsure.</p><p>'Light! Bright! The sky!'</p><p>Rapunzel tried to make a gesture with her fingers, tapping them onto the thin air, palms facing the audience. Her green eyes were shining bright, trying to tell her group what it really was, but Anna and Eugene just didn't get it.</p><p>'What is it?' Anna groaned.</p><p>And the timer went off.</p><p>'Glowing!'</p><p>Elsa smiled, knowing how competitive her sister could be. She wasn't surprised when she witnessed her little tantrum by the time her team realised that they lost the game.</p><p>'We won!' Jack stated.</p><p>'Oh, whatever!' Anna rolled her eyes, before making her way towards her sister and took Olaf from her lap. 'I'm stealing Olaf for the night.'</p><p>'Okay, Anna.' Elsa replied. Realising that some of them had a match to play on the next day, she then added, 'And I think we should all call it a night. We still have things to prepare and let's all focus on the tournament ahead.'</p><p>Rapunzel yawned. 'I guess you're right, Elsa.' She stood up from the sofa, pulling her boyfriend up with her. 'Thank you for the dinner, by the way.'</p><p>'It's alright.' The blonde made her way to hug Rapunzel, then Merida.</p><p>'Yes, thank you to the both of you.' Merida smiled. 'I think we all deserve this kind of night you know, a night off before the matches, especially you, Elsa. Stop worrying and acting like you're bearing the weight of the crown.' The redhead then turned to Jack, 'Please tell your girlfriend to stop worrying, won't you?'</p><p>'I will.' Jack nodded with a smile, before greeting Eugene. 'See you on practice court tomorrow, by the way.'</p><p>After walking their friends (and sister) towards the door, and bid them farewell, the couple began to tidy up the living room. Silence fell onto the room, until Jack expressed his concern.</p><p>'You're still thinking about it, aren't you?'</p><p>The question startled her a little, but it was expected. With a sigh, Elsa threw the papers into the bin, before facing him.</p><p>'It seems like I just can't stop.'</p><p>His blue eyes softened, and he began to make his way towards her. Standing before her, he pulled her in with both of his arms, chin resting on her shoulder as they were locked in an embrace. He could feel her hands slowly sneaking around his torso.</p><p>'It's okay, Elsa.'</p><p>Elsa said nothing. Instead, she closed her eyes and let herself feel the warmth his body offered her. She felt safe, she had always been. Having him around was rather enough, and she was grateful. Eventually, Jack broke the embrace and planted a kiss on her temple.</p><p>'Let's go to bed, and perhaps we can talk about it if you want.'</p><p>She nodded. After changing into her night attire, which was consisted of her boyfriend's top and her own shorts with her logo on it, she threw herself next to Jack on the bed. Elsa didn't bother slipping under the blanket, thinking that it was too warm, even with the air conditioner on.</p><p>'Who are you texting?' She asked when she saw him on his phone.</p><p>'Just Hiccup.' Jack didn't look up, as he pressed the send button and locked his phone. He put it on the nightstand, before turning the lamp off and the room was blanketed with darkness.</p><p>Elsa snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'What about?'</p><p>'Our practice session tomorrow.' He replied, then lying on his side to have a better look at his girlfriend. 'Since Eugene is joining us, I thought I should let him know. And well, he just told me that his mother is coming tomorrow for the tournament.'</p><p>She ran her hand to cup his cheek, and he put his hand on hers. 'I heard there are so many athletes having their family over for this tournament. Your Mum and Emma are coming later?'</p><p>He shook his head. 'No, Emma is still going to school, and Mom is unwell.'</p><p>'Oh,' her eyebrows were furrowing. 'Please send my best regards to her.'</p><p>A soft sleepy smile was playing on his lips. 'I will.' He then took her hand that was on his check and planted a kiss on the heel of her palm. 'How are you feeling, <em>Schatz</em>?'</p><p>'A little better now that you're here.' Elsa smiled, causing him to chuckle. 'I'm serious, though. I don't know how I survived sleeping alone all those years. I've missed you.'</p><p>'And I've missed you too.' He agreed. 'I'm glad we're playing the same tournament again.'</p><p>'Me too.'</p><p>'Do you want to talk about it?'</p><p>'Would you listen?'</p><p>Jack exhaled. 'Elsa,' he called, pecking her lips briefly. 'For you, I'm always all ears.'</p><p>The blonde smiled gratefully, before lying on her back. Her blue eyes were staring at the ceiling, which was actually showing their reflection under the minimum lighting.</p><p>'You know my mother won Australian Open five times: 1977, 1979, 1982, 1983, and 1987.' She began. 'And she had defended her Grand Slam titles at least twice. That and Wimbledon on 1984 and 1985. She had always been so consistent in defending her titles and I just want to be like her. I want to prove that I am capable in defending titles aside from clay court tournaments.' Turning her head to the side, she was greeted by his blue eyes. 'Do you think I am capable, Jack?'</p><p>Jack didn't reply, instead, he fired the same question, 'Do you?'</p><p>'I like to think I do, I am capable.' Elsa simply replied. 'People are already expecting the same result anyway, for me to defend my title.'</p><p>'Well, I do. Is that why you have been so distant the past few days? You are burdened by people's expectations?' Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>'I let them, Jack. I let those expectations get into my head.'</p><p>'Why would you do that?' His tone was full of concern, as he reached out a hand to hold hers.</p><p>But Elsa shrugged. She looked away. 'I thought, maybe I could take an advantage of the anger, so that I could get through this tournament with ease.'</p><p>Jack let out a sigh. 'Elsa,' he called. When she turned to her side once again, facing him, he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm. 'Anger will never make you feel at ease. Getting angry is not the answer. You need to stay calm and relaxed when on court.' He then laid his index finger on her forehead. 'This mind needs to calm down, and that's why I want you to listen to your friends and Anna. Don't let them get to you, no matter what. It is not healthy, Elsa, and I want you to be mentally stable and to enjoy playing tennis just like how you usually do.'</p><p>She was moved by his words. Elsa didn't listen to people's advice, aside from her sister's. She often ignored Gerda or Kai when they suggested her to check on her parents' tennis academy and tennis club. But that night she wanted to consider listening to his words.</p><p>'Oh, Jack.' Moving closer to him, Elsa buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.</p><p>Silently, he played with her loose hair, twirling the strands with his fingers. He knew she wouldn't let him see her weeping silently, but the soaking shirt was enough for him to wrap his arms around her.</p><p>Jack realised that he could never relate to the burden she had to bear, but he could give her the support she needed. Growing up with only one parent and a little sister, from an ordinary family, he didn't have to get through those days when people were expecting him to win this or that. He even considered himself very lucky to be the world number twenty five in men's singles ranking, and the current world number one in men's doubles ranking. For him it was more than enough. Her mother was so proud of him, and Emma looked up to him every so often.</p><p>While Elsa, whose parents were considered as tennis royalties to a lot of people, was expected to have a successful career just like them. And he could only imagine. She already had a wonderful career, winning titles here and there, defending some of them, was crowned the world number one once, and dominating tournaments played on clay. If he were she, he wouldn't ask for more, but their lives were too different.</p><p>That time he made a decision to make their relationship official, Jack knew what he had signed himself into. And he was willingly accepting her as who she was. But lately, he felt like the old Elsa was slowly slipping away. He didn't hear her saying that she wanted to retake the world number one spot out loud or every so often, but he knew how much she wanted it. And it made him grow worried.</p><p>'Do you feel better now?' He whispered softly to her ear.</p><p>She nodded, before looking up. 'Thank you.'</p><p>It pained him to see her tears, and he wiped them away with his thumb. 'It is alright. I'm here for you.'</p><p>'I know.' She said. 'And I'm grateful.'</p><p>'I love you.' His gaze softened.</p><p>She flashed him a soft smile. 'I love you.'</p><p>'Now close your eyes and sleep, alright? We still have two busy weeks ahead. You know what they say, winning a title is hard,'</p><p>'But defending it is even harder.' She finished his sentence. 'Good night.'</p><p>Elsa snuggled closer, feeling his arms wrapping around her waist. She closed her eyes and after hearing a soft murmur of 'night', she let her mind and body rest. At least now that she was in his arms, she felt safe and at ease. And that was all she needed. After all, it was the calm before the storm. There's nothing wrong in seeking comfort, even just for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>